Sincerely Love KrisTao Version
by carolineakim
Summary: Jika kau bertanya, atas dasar apa aku mencintainya? Maka, aku akan menjawab aku mencintainya dengan hati. Lalu, alasan apa yang membuatku memilihnya? Aku menjawab, hatikulah yang memilih, bukan diriku sendiri. Semuanya itu hanya butuh satu. Ketulusan cinta, Sincerely Love/ A KrisTao fanfic with baby Zhuyi!/YAOI/Mind to read? :'3


_Jika kau bertanya, atas dasar apa kau mencintainya?_

 _Maka, aku akan menjawab, aku mencintainya dengan hati. Ya, memang dia bukanlah sosok yang sempurna karena dia manusia. Namun, kurasa, dia adalah sosok yang menyempurnakanku. Dia baik dan hatinya sangat lembut. Aku juga merasa, wajahnya cantik bak dewi Yunani._

 _Tidak ada dasar khusus untuk aku mencintainya. Aku dan dia memanglah bukan sosok yang sempurna. Aku dan dia memiliki kekurangan sebagai manusia._

 _Namun, aku dan dia adalah sosok yang saling menyempurnakan satu sama lain. Dan semua itu hanya butuh..._

 _...ketulusan._

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sincerely Love**

 **[K** ris **T** ao **Ver** sion **]**

 **.**

 **Main** _cast_ **[** _Wu_ **Yifan**. _Huang_ **Zitao. Zhuyi]**

 **Main** _pair_ **[K** _ris_ **T** _ao_ **]**

 **Rat** _ed_ **[T+]**

 **Gen** _re_ **[Romance.** _General_. **Family]**

 **Au** _thor_ **[CarolineaKim]**

 _Warn!_ **[YAOI.** _Boys Love_. **Shounen** _-ai_ **.** _AU._ **Absurd**. _Typo_ **]**

 **Dis** _claimer_ **[© This storyline belong to me. But, cast in here belong to God, theirs family, and theirs entertainment.** _Damn!_ **]**

 **.**

 **A/N** : Oke, ff ini _remake_ dari ff ChanBaek dengan judul yang sama. Cuma ganti nama aja, sih._. males edit banyak-banyak /digeplak/ Tapi serius, Carl lagi habis ide dan ah, baru keingetan sama _request_ -an FF KrisTao dengan _genre family_ dari kak Yui :D Buat kak Yui, semoga suka ya ^^ _And last, just call me Carl, Chacha, 'dek', or saeng. Cause, I'm 12 y.o now!_ XD

 **.**

 **.**

 **(~*3*)~ Happy Reading ~(*3*~)**

 **.::..::.**

Yifan melangkahkan kedua kaki jenjangnya kearah restoran yang ia tuju. Dia meminta izin untuk cuti kepada atasannya, untuk menjemput sang buah hati yang telah berumur 4 tahun dan sudah masuk taman kanak-kanak pada satu bulan yang lalu. Anak lelaki yang sedang ia gendong saat ini sibuk berceloteh tentang hal-hal menyenangkan yang terjadi disekolahnya tadi. Mulai dari dia bermain dengan teman-temannya, sampai saat dia bermain menyusun balok bersama teman dan gurunya.

Lalu, dengan senang hati, Yifan menanggapinya dengan kekehan kecil atau menggoda sang buah hati dengan riangnya. Dia sedikit mengendurkan gendongannya dan mengambil alih membawa tas ransel kecil milik Zhuyi yang bergambar kartun _Transformer_ itu.

"Mengapa, _daddy_ mengambil tas Zhuyi? Tas _Daddy_ dimana?" tanya Zhuyi dengan sedikit aksen cadelnya. Dia sudah mulai lancar berkata huruf 'R'. Sebab, Yifan pernah mengiming-iminginya hadiah robot dan _puzzle_ jika Zhuyi bisa mengatakan huruf 'R' dengan jelas.

"Agar kau tidak keberatan, Zhuyi sayang. Tas _daddy_ ada dimobil." Jawab Yifan gemas seraya mengecup pipi anaknya itu. Zhuyi terkikik geli oleh ulah sang ayah.

"Lalu, mengapa kita kesini? Bukankah, _mommy_ sudah menunggu dirumah?" tanya Zhuyi lagi. Dia berkata seraya memainkan dasi ayahnya.

"Tidak, sayang. _Mommy_ tidak sedang menunggu dirumah. _Mommy_ sedang menunggu di restoran ini. Oke, turunlah jagoan kecil _daddy_! Cari _mommy_ dan lambaikan tanganmu jika sudah bertemu dengan _mommy_. _Daddy_ akan memanggil pelayan dulu, oke?" ujar Yifan seraya menurunkan Zhuyi dengan perlahan.

"Siap, _daddy_! Aku akan mencari _mommy_!" pekik Zhuyi riang dan langsung berlari kecil mengitari restoran, mencari sang ibu.

 **.**

.::..::.

" _Daddy_! Aku menemukan _mommy_! Aku menemukan _mommy_!" jerit Zhuyi dengan gembiranya seraya melambaikan tangan kepada sang ayah yang mulai berjalan mendekat pada meja ujung restoran dengan kursi yang lebih menyerupai sofa memanjang berwarna merah.

"Oh, kau hebat jagoan kecil _daddy_!" ucap Yifan seraya mengusak rambut hitam kecokelatan milik Zhuyi dan beralih untuk tersenyum lembut pada seseorang yang telah duduk manis menunggu ayah dan anak ini.

"Sudah lama menunggu, sayang?" tanya Yifan dan dia mengecup ringan bibir manis istrinya.

Zitao, sang istri mengangguk pelan dan memangku Jesper. "Ya, _mommy_ menunggu kalian berdua, tahu! Nah, Zhuyi, beritahu _mommy_ , apa yang kau alami disekolah tadi?"

Lalu, dengan semangatnya, Zhuyi menceritakan kembali kejadian menyenangkan disekolah tadi kepada ibunya. Membuat sang ibu terkikik geli – persis seperti ekspresi sang ayah saat menanggapi semangat Zhuyi untuk menceritakaan hal yang ia alami disekolahnya.

Saat sudah lelah bercerita, Zhuyi meraih tas ranselnya dan mengambil satu buku cerita dari sana dan menyibukkan dirinya dengan membaca. " _Mommy_ , mengapa _mommy_ tidak duduk disebelah _daddy_ saja? Zhuyi akan duduk didepan kalian dan membaca buku ini. _Daddy_ selalu pulang malam dan jarang duduk berdua bersama _mommy_ 'kan?"

Ucapan Zhuyi mampu membuat Zitao dan Yifan terharu. Perhatian anaknya ini dan kepekaannya terhadap kedua orangtuanya. Zhuyi tumbuh sangat baik.

"Ayo, _mommy_!"

Akhirnya, Zitao duduk disebelah Yifan dan membiarkan sang buah hati membaca buku cerita bergambarnya itu.

 **.**

"Zhuyi tumbuh sangat baik." Kata Zitao pelan, agar tidak mengusik keseriusan Zhuyi.

"Ya, dan kau yang mendidiknya selama ini, bukan? Terimakasih." Balas Yifan sembari mengecup pucuk kepala Zitao dengan lembut. Lalu, Zitao menjawabnya dengan anggukan.

"Zhuyi benar, kita jarang duduk berdua." Ucap Zitao. Dia menyenderkan kepalanya pada bahu tegap Yifan dan menatap Zhuyi.

Yifan menghela nafas panjang dan merasakan terbesit rasa bersalah pada dalam dirinya. "Maafkan aku." Kata Yifan sambil mengusap rambut Zitao yang sedang memainkan jari lentiknya pada dada bidang Yifan.

"Tidak masalah, sayang. Pekerjaanmu itu untuk kita semua, bukan? Lagipula, momen seperti ini saja sudah membuatku bahagia." Kata Zitao dan beralih mengecup rahang Yifan.

Yifan tersenyum sumringah dan melihat seorang pelayan datang mendekat, membawa makanan pesanan mereka.

"Tuan, ini pesanan anda. Silahkan. Selamat menikmati." Pelayan tersebut sedikit membungkukkan badannya sopan dan berlalu dengan seulas senyum tipis saat melihat betapa manisnya dua orang tersebut yang sudah memiliki buah hati.

 **.**

"Wah! Ada _spaghetti_!" pekik Zhuyi. Bocah tampan itu bertepuk tangan dengan riang dan tangan mungilnya mengambil sendok dan garpu yang sudah tersedia diatas meja tadi. Lalu, dia merengek pada Zitao untuk memasangkan celemek. Dengan senang hati, sang ibu menuruti permintaan sang anak. Kini, celemek berwarna putih dengan gambar kepala beruang cokelat kecil diujungnya itu, telah terpasang sempurna.

.

" _Jaa_ , silahkan makan, sayang." Ucap Yifan. Ucapannya, sukses membuat pipi Zitao terkena sapuan rona merah tipis yang membuat Yifan terkekeh gemas.

Mereka mulai memakan makanan yang tadi mereka pesan dan sesekali melempar obrolan ringan. Tertawa pelan saat mendengar celotehan menggemaskan dari sang buah hati. Atau, ada saatnya Zitao tersipu saat Yifan mulai bernostalgia dari awal mereka pacaran.

" _Mommy_ , aku kenyang." Kata Zhuyi. Dia menjilati saus manis _spaghetii_ yang menempel pada jari-jari mungilnya. Lalu, terdengar suara pelan khas orang kenyang keluar dari mulut Zhuyi. Melihat hal itu, Zitao dan Yifan tertawa, dan Zhuyi juga ikut tertawa geli.

"Anak _mommy_ pintar, heum? Sudah bisa makan sendiri." Zitao dengan gemas mencubit pelan pipi Zhuyi, lalu, membersihkan wajah Zhuyi dari jejak saus manis _spaghetti_.

Dengan perlahan, sang buah hati meraih air putih miliknya dan meneguk dengan rakus. Melihat itu, Zitao tertawa dan menanyakan mengapa Zhuyi meminumnya dengan rakus. Lalu, si Zhuyi menjawab bahwa dia haus dan hampir cegukan. Sang ayah tertawa pelan dan mengecup gemas pipi sang buah hati.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

.

 ** _Malam, 21.00 KST_**

Zhuyi telah terlelap dengan nyenyaknya diatas ranjang berwarna biru lautnya. Dengan lagu pengantar tidur yang Zitao nyanyikan dengan sangat merdu. Lalu, dengan sebotol susu yang ia minum sebelum tidur. Setelah memastikan sang buah hati terlelap, Zitao perlahan mengecup kening sang anak dan berbisik, _"Semoga mimpi indah, sayang."_

Setelahnya, Zitao berjalan kearah kamarnya dan sang suami yang terletak disebelah kamar sang buah hati.

 **.**

Yifan l tersenyum tipis saat Zitao mulai menaiki ranjangnya. Lelaki cantik itu tampak mematikan ponselnya dan menyalakan lampu tidur. Dia mulai merebahkan tubuhnya disebelah sang suami.

"Peluk."

Yifan mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Ekspresi itu, membuat Zitao geram dan mencubit pelan perut Yifan. Menimbulkan, aduhan pelan mengalun dari bibir Yifan.

"Itu sakit, sayang. Kau ingin apa, hm?" tanya Yifan.

"Kau tidak mendengarkanku, ya? Aku ingin dipeluk!" jawab Zitao.

Yifan memutar bola matanya jenaka dan menarik sang istri kedalam pelukan hangatnya. Zitao merasakan, wajahnya menghangat dan wajahnya mulai ada sapuan rona merah tipis.

"Aku boleh bertanya?" Zitao memecah keheningan dan jemari lentiknya bermain pada dada bidang Yifan. Entahlah, itu hobi Zitao sejak awal mereka menikah, 5 tahun yang lalu.

"Tanyakanlah."

"Eng, mengapa kau bisa memilihku sebagai pendamping hidupmu? Lalu, kau selalu mengatakan bahwa aku tidak sempurna, tetapi, menyempurnakanmu. Dan mengapa kau sangat gembira saat mengetahui bahwa aku seorang _male pregnant_ dan—"

Perkataan Zitao terputus karena Yifan mengecup lembut bibir tipis nan manis miliknya. Hal itu kembali sukses membuat Zitao merona tipis karena tingkah Yifan.

"Kau menanyakan itu rupanya." Yifan manggut-manggut dan mengelus punggung Zitao dengan lembut. "Jawabannya itu sangat sederhana."

"Bukan aku yang memilihmu. Tetapi, dia." Yifan berucap seraya menempelkan telapak tangan Zitao pada dadanya, seakan menyuruhnya untuk ikut merasakan detak jantung Yifan. "Dia memilihmu, sayang. Tepatnya, hatiku. Kau memang tidak sempurna, sama sepertiku. Karena kita sama-sama manusia. Tapi, kau tahu? Kita saling menyempurnakan satu sama lain. Baik dalam hal apapun itu. Aku gembira saat mengetahui bahwa kau itu _male pregnant_ , sebab aku menginginkan seorang buah hati hadir diantara kita. Kupikir, kita bisa mengadopsi seorang anak jika kau tidak bisa hamil. Namun, aku bersyukur karena permintaanku dikabulkan. Itu semua butuh satu jawaban."

"Apa?"

"Ketulusan. Ketulusan membuat semuanya terjadi. Kau tulus mencintaiku, sebaliknyapun seperti itu. Jadi, kita bisa menjalani dan melewati semuanya karena ketulusan. _Sincerely Love_. Ketulusan cinta." Kata Yifan.

Zitao tersenyum bahagia. Dia memeluk sang suami dengan lebih erat. "Kau benar, sayang. Aku mencintaimu." Ucap Zitao.

"Aku tahu itu, sayang." Yifan mengecup dahi Zitao dengan lembut dan lama. "Aku juga mencintaimu. Hm, malam semakin larut. Sebaiknya, kita tidur. Omong-omong, aku sudah meminta cuti beberapa hari dengan atasanku, karena, aku ingin menemani kedua anugerah terindah bagiku lebih lama."

Zitao kembali merona tipis dan mulai menyamankan posisinya pada dekapan hangat Yifan. Dia mulai terlelap dan mulai memasuki alam mimpi dengan dengkuran halus.

Yifan tersenyum dan berbisik, _"Selamat tidur, sayangku."_

Lalu, Yifan menyusul Zitao kealam mimpi. Berbagi kehangatan dalam dekapan diruang yang dingin.

.

 _Ya,_

 _Semua itu hanya butuh satu jawaban._

 _Yaitu, ketulusan._

 **.**

 **.**

 **END**

 **.:::..:::.**

 _Krik_.

Mau nulis apa lagi, ya? (._.)"  
Kayaknya, ff ini malah lebih fokus pada Zhuyi yang tampan tapi, nggemesin itu XD

Untuk kak **Yui** , semoga suka sama ff yang cuma _remake_ dan _absurd_ nya minta ampun kayak ini XD  
Jujur, aku lagi buntu ide pake banget. Sampe ff yang lain aja gatau gimana nasibnya /lirik tumpukan ff di folder yang memorinya hampir penuh/

Sekali lagi, semoga suka ya ^^ / _bow_ /

 _Arigatou, Minna-san!_

 **..:::...:::..**

 _Regards,  
CarolineaKim_


End file.
